1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors and, more specifically, to a method and apparatus for wiring installations that will speed up the wiring process and provide a functionality that is not currently available. The method is comprised of designating locations for outlet boxes and wiring to an incorporated terminal block that has connection means for installing either receptacles or switches at a latter time by anyone without the need of electrical expertise. The receptacles and switches have corresponding mating connection means related to the previously wired outlet box termination blocks. The simplified wiring method allows for the replacement of switches and receptacles to any other style of switch or receptacle having the mating connection members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other outlet boxes designed for receptacles and switches. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,510,822 issued to Patterson on May 5, 1970.
Another patent was issued to Sadogierski, et al. on Mar. 21, 1972 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,446. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,651 was issued to Werner on Feb. 13, 1973 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 6, 1977 to Ranzanigo as U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,449.
Another patent was issued to Welch, et al. on Oct. 24, 1989 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,880. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,886 was issued to Dierenbach, et al. on Jan. 19, 1993. Another was issued to Blaauboer, et al. on Apr. 7, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,710 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 10, 2001 to Reiker as U.S. Pat. No. 6,259,023.
Another patent was issued to Cash, Jr. on Mar. 26, 2002 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,361,333. Yet another W.I.P.O Patent No. WO 96/05633 was issued to Jones on Feb. 22, 1996. Another was issued to Polycarpou on Oct. 22, 1997 as U.K. Patent No. GB2312340.